Goku
"I am Goku. I'm a member of the League of Guradians, and I will defeat you no matter what!" After the events of Dragon Ball GT, Goku absorbed the Dragon Balls and joined Shenron in the realm of the Eternal Dragons. He was sought out by the League of Guardians and recruited to combat Rengoku and the Blood Knights. Seeing a good opportunity to test his skills and ultimately help the Omniverse, Goku jumped on board immediately. Appearance Personality Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition; specifically sport fighting and eating. He will eat anything. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. Goku can also be very blunt, and not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion, such as when he questioned Krillin's marriage to Android 18. Despite his kind-hearted nature, Goku can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil, such as the death of a close friend/relative, or when someone murders many innocents needlessly. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, his tenacity and persistence. He is always determined to push himself beyond his limitations, and never give up even when the odds are stacked against him. Goku is pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts. Plot Techniques Kamehameha: 'Goku's signature move throughout the series. Goku first learns the move after witnessing Master Roshi using it to save the Ox-King and Chi-Chi's castle from an inferno (but only ends up ''destroying it, along with a nearby mountain). Throughout the remainder of Dragon Ball, Goku continues to master the Kamehameha and uses it in nearly every battle during Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, ''as well as all throughout Chaotica.'' '''Kaio-ken: Goku learns this technique after his death against Raditz while training under King Kai. He uses this attack numerous times throughout early Dragon Ball Z up until his ascension to a Super Saiyan. He uses it on occasion when training Hiro as well. Spirit Bomb: Arguably Goku's most powerful technique, taught to him by King Kai during his training for the upcoming battle against Vegeta and Nappa. Goku uses the Spirit Bomb numerous times, most notably against Frieza and Kid Buu. Instant Transmission: Goku learns this technique on the Planet Yardrat after his battle with Frieza. This technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. He uses this technique frequently throughout the series, one of his most valuable abilities. Dragon Fist: Goku uses this technique on Hirudegarn, Super 17, Eis Shenron and Omega Shenron, though the latter regenerates. He tries to teach Hiro this technique in the series. Forms Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Dragon Ball Category:League of Guardians